Manufacturers and distributors commit to time critical production and delivery of goods as a regular part of their business. Often, the manufacturing and distribution process is complex, having many different material and capacity constraints that simultaneously affect the implementation of the process. Due to the complexity of the processes, many different software tools have been developed to help manufacturers and distributors plan. Most such tools only address narrow parts of the overall planning process. Several unrelated tools may be required to fully plan a process.